Vampire Hearts
by loki-kamisama
Summary: This is rated M because of lemon in the middle part just to be safe. Forgive me KanaYuki fans.. there is no Kaname X Yuki. Lemon.. Lime..
1. Chapter 1: Because

_A/N: Hi!!!! This is my first story so please take good care of me… Reviews are always welcome but please be gentle… I'm just a beginner._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights or its characters_.**

**If it's a , then it's a mentally delivered message. If it's a "," then it's a voiced out message. If it's a ',' then it's a thought which only the person can hear… hope you understand me. If you see a :,: then it's something that's happening.**

**Chapter One – Because**

Inside Kaname's room in Moon Dormitory…

"Kaname," Ichijou calls, "Your sister wants to talk to you."

Come in was the simple reply that was heard.

"I'll leave you two siblings to talk," Ichijou says to Kisa. Kisa nods and enters the room as Ichijou left. Kisa is a blonde pure blood vampire. Although vampires are supposed to have red eyes, she has green ones which make her special among the rest. Also, she has a weak body compared to normal vampires. She easily faints when she gets tired.

Is anything wrong, Kisa? Kaname asks.

":teary-eyed: Gomen:bows down: I caused you trouble when I didn't show up in Physical Education Class… I'm really sorry…:tears fall down from her eyes: I'm sorry the instructor insulted the Kuran clan because of me. I'm really sorry," Kisa replies.

"It's alright, Kisa. It's not that bad," Kaname coos as he hugged her warmly.

"Why? Why are you so kind to me when we're not even related? Why? Even though all this time you knew I was the reason your parents died. Why?"

Kaname remains silent. He just keeps on hugging while Kisa continues asking her questions of why.

"Why, nii-sama? Why did you save me from your mother's anger? Why do you keep on protecting me? Why do you want others to know a weak vampire like me is your sister when I'm not your sister? Why d-"

Kaname looks at the unconcious Kisa and carries her bridal style to his bed.

"Because"


	2. Chapter 2: Cruelty

_A/N: Hiya!!! I finally have time to update my story… Sorry for those who got irritated and waited for so long… I had tons of schoolwork and chores… Well, anyway… Here's chapter two just for you… Uhm… I don't know if I should place a disclaimer again so I just placed it… please tell me if I did something wrong… I'm an open-minded person… _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights or its characters**_

**If it's italicized then it's a mentally delivered message. If it's a "," then it's a voiced out message. If it's a ',' then it's a thought which only the person can hear… hope you understand me. If you see a :,: then it's something that's happening.**

**Chapter Two – Cruelty**

Still inside Kaname's room…

"Eh? Kaname, what happened to Kisa-chan?" Ichijou asked as he saw Kisa in Kaname's bed.

"She fainted."

"Oh… I see"

":sits up and opens eyes: G-Gomen! I must've fainted again," Kisa apologized blushing.

":smiles: That's alright," Ichijou said. "Let's go! It's time for class."

After a while, the whole Night Class is ready to leave. They step outside the Moon Dormitory and the Day Class students started yelling. The prefects went to manage the crowd as the Night Class pass by. When the night class got into their class, the Day Class students leave and the prefects take their posts. Inside the Night Class's room…

"Well, Well… This is a rare sight," the History professor commented.

Kisa looks at him.

"Even though you are the top in class and you're Kuran-sama's sister," the History professor began his sermon. "I cannot tolerate you being absent everyday of your school life! You can easily fail because of your attendance."

"H-Hai… :sweatdrops: G-Go-"

"Gomen, sensei! My sister has a weak body and would faint once tired. I hope you understand her situation," Kaname explained in a calm and cool voice.

"That's alright. I understand," the History professor said. "Now! Let's us review a little more about what we tackled on Friday."

After all their classes, they walk back to Moon Dormitory before dawn. Everyone goes to their room except Kaname and Kisa (Kisa's on her way to her room).

_Gomen, Niisama! _Kisa apologized without looking at Kaname. _Because of me, the Kuran clan undergoes much pain and cruelty… I'm really sorry._

Kisa runs to her room and closes the door behind her.

'The only cruelty I see is you always running away,' Kaname thought.


End file.
